If James and Lily grew up together
by Emskie Potter
Summary: Well, the title explains it all, and I can't say much more then that. This one is First year and before.
1. Future best friend

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END!**

Chapter 1: My future best friend

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't need to do this, should I? DON'T OWN! Never have, never will.

**_AN: This is from Lily's POV, just to let you know. Sorry if she sounds a little mature, she is extremely intelligent for her age, and plus, this is my first fanfic. Also, tell me if you think I need a beta. And before you start reading, this is for twilightstargazer, or Nai, because she encouraged me to get my writing up. Nice reviews and constructive criticism are good, being rude about my story and not telling me why or not telling my how to fix mistakes is not._**

I look up, staring at my Mum with annoyance.

"My best friend just moved away, and you want me to be best friends with another person immediately?" I say, not believing my Mother.

"A boy, even?!" I continue, surprise evident in my voice.

"Yes." My mum says, trying to figure out where she went wrong.

"Is there a problem with that?" She asks, still not sure why I was treating her like she had just offended me.

I wonder if she will realise its because in a six year olds mind, being told you are going to be best friends with some random you haven't even met yet is a crime worthy of death.

"Mum, best friends don't work like that! First you have to meet them, and then you have to like them, after that you have to play with them, and of course the most important step is becoming normal friends, then you play with them lots more before becoming best friends. Don't you know anything?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ok. I am sorry, I didn't realise becoming best friends involved that much time and effort. I haven't had a best friend for a looong time." I could hear her trying to control her laughter.

"Anyway, apparently a lot of kids liked him in his old neighbourhood." My Mum continues.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I exclaim. "He could have lived in an area with mean kids!"

"Ok." my Mum says, sighing because she realised I wasn't giving in.

"When are they arriving? I ask, then stop, realising that its quite odd that after making such a fuss, I wanted to know when the boy was coming.

"The day after tomorrow." My Mum replies.

"Alright." I say, and go off to my bedroom, wondering what the boy was going to be like.

**_LINE BREAK OF AMAZINGLY AWESOMENESS,SEE! _****_-/:;()$&amp;[}]_****_{]".,?!'^o^#%^*+=_\|~£€¥•^o^_**

TWO DAYS LATER

I open my eyes to the sound of a gigantic truck outside my house. I start to see if talking to it will make it disappear or quieten down.

"Ugh, go away, truck. I wanna sleep in. A boy my age is moving in to the house across the road, luckily not my best friends house. He might become my best friends, though." I sit up suddenly, and cry,

"Of course! It will be the moving van!" My sister Petunia bounds into the room. "Tuny!" I say, realising I hadn't seen my sister much for the past few days.

"How are you?" I continue.

"Good!" Petunia says. "Are you excited? You might be meeting your future best friend!" She is smiling like a lunatic as as she says this.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?!" I say, way to exited to be the person who didn't care two days ago. I frown slightly as I think of Michelle. She moved to Australia two months ago, but it still hurts, as we had been besties for 3 years. The frown disappears as Petunia jumps on my bed, telling me to hurry up.

"I will if you go out!" I tell her, pushing her off my bed. Briefly I wonder what the boys name is, but then realise I can see if Mum knows.

**_Tell me how I went, and also read my other story (well, half story_), Frank Walker.**

**UPDATE: NOOOOO DON'T READ THAT STORY IT REALLY BAD! AS IS EVERYTHING ON THIS ACCOUNT!**

**Hi. Really sorry for any weird hopefuls who actually liked this story (not the idea of it, or the plot or something but the STORY) but, incase you hadn't realised, it's abandoned... BUT! If you like the idea of it, then you are free to steal my brilliance and write it yourself. Seriously. You don't even have to ask. Just, if you do end up re-writing this sorry excuse of a story, can you tell me so I can read it! I pinky-promise, I won't judge if it goes into a completely different direction than I planned. What I say to people who do that is "Don't judge until you've tried writing it yourself, and succeeded". As I tried, and FAILED, I therefore would be a hypocrite for judging the fact that you were better at writing the story than I was. Sooooo... Have fun, and check out Imaginative-fan-over-books's account as I am 99% sure that it's my friends account as she told me she had written her first story and told me the name of it and Imaginative-fan-over-books has written 1 story by the same name, published around the time that she told me about the fact that she had written a story. I haven't gotten around to reading it yet, but I will later today, and she will be reviewed, PMd followed and favourited. See ya later (actually, no, you probably will never hear from me again unless you review/PM me or you are Imaginative-fan-over-books).**


	2. ThisIsJustSoPeopleRealiseLastChapHadAN

This is just so people who are following get the important authors note... Will probably delete it tomorrow. P.S, A.N was in last Chapter, I updated it.


End file.
